What I do to Make Her Smile
by jollyrancher6250
Summary: This is my collection of oneshots that are IchigoxRukia. Just a bunch of fluff mostly :


Hey everybody! Sorry I have been out of action for a while but i just haven't had the urge to write lately. / Okay, so tell me what you guys think about this fic! Sorry if it's a little potent with grammatical errors but i forgot to check it... woops...

Love, jollyrancher :)

* * *

**The Reason Ichigo Hates/Loves Purple**

(Oneshot number 1)

* * *

Somewhere in a faaaaaaaaaar off place, called Karakura, lived eighteen year-old Kurosaki Ichigo. He had orange hair, brown eyes, and a scowl fit to frighten the devil. Not to mention that for a year a now, a strange occupant lived in his closet. An occupant whom he cherished, appreciated, and respected in the utmost-

"DAMMIT RUKIA!!"

Well. So much for that. It was worth a try? Moving on…

Rukia was practically rolling in laughter on the floor as a hot headed, hot tempered, and extremely steamy Ichigo stepped in the room.

"FRIGGIN MIDGET I'LL FRIGGIN KILL YOU!!" he yelled, and made a snatch for her. She ducked and fell on the floor, then rolled sideways when he dived after her. She decided this was a good time to make her escape out the window. Still chuckling, she waved goodbye and yelled over Ichigo's now constant stream of curses that she was going to get ice cream while he cooled off and thought about what he did to deserve this. And then she was gone.

Ichigo huffed and flung himself onto his bed fuming. What was he going to do when his dad got home and saw this… this… oh god… he didn't even want to think about the torment.

Maybe I should back it up a little.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Thursday night. 8 P.M. Everyone is packing, Ichigo reading in his room, Rukia is in the shower.**

Ever so carefully, Rukia sticks a hand out of the shower and fishes around in her towel. Pulling out a small bottle with purple liquid inside, she smirked and proceeded to empty the contents into Ichigo's shampoo bottle.

**Friday morning. 6:20 A.M. No school (teacher holiday). Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu gone camping. **

Ichigo stretched and ran a hand through his hair trying to come to life. He got up and went to take a shower, hoping he could knock some energy into himself. He went to bed really late last night, after waiting on Rukia to get out of the shower so he could get one, but he ended up having to help Yuzu find the bug spray so his dad wouldn't get eaten alive. After he made a comment about, "why bother, he's useless anyway" and a bump on his head from a large wooden kitchen spoon, he slumped back up to his room realizing it was nearly 1:30. He went to sleep and supposed his dream must have made him restless, because he was sore all over…

He turned on the shower and got in, waiting on the warm water to rejuvenate his muscles. Reaching for his shampoo, he began to think about his dream.

It had been quite a nice dream actually. It was just him and Rukia and they were in some sort of twisted place that was way too Technicolor for him. Too many different flowers everywhere! But the fact that he was there with Rukia ended up being enough.

He rinsed his hair and tried to remember what she was wearing… _Hmm… I think it was a dress… Yeah! It was a pink and blue dress. A very pretty dress. I need to tell her to buy more pink and dark blue stuff... Her eyes stood out even more against the colors of the dress, making them look even bigger and more violet than ever._ He didn't even know why he was thinking about her eyes as he stepped out of the shower and towel dried his hair, then wrapped another towel around his waist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the mirror to… brush… his… hair?

"DAMMIT RUKIA!!" his hair was PURPLE. COMPLETELY. PURPLE. As in, not blue, not red, PURPLE.

With fire in his eyes, he stomped to his room, and now you're caught up!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo got dressed then stopped. Wait… What had Rukia said to him..? Oh yeah… To think about what he could have done to deserve this. So he thought and thought and thought and came up with absolutely nothing.

_Stupid midget. Never done any freakin thing to her and look what she did!? She dyed it PURPLE. FUCKING PURPLE!! _

Okay. Thinking made him mad. No more thinking. He'd work it out later. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Sighing he leaned over the counter. Something purple caught his eye. The bottle holding the remainder of the purple dye lay in the trash can. He picked it up and inspected it thoroughly. He read the back:

_Removable purple hair dye. Must be applied with water to work._

_Washes out with soap._

Widening his eyes, his stripped off his clothing and jumped back into the shower, (this time checking to make sure that there was absolutely nothing purple) and washed his hair with Rukia's shampoo. (it was the only thing okay? He told himself.) He scowled when he saw the label. Strawberry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rukia licked her ice cream leisurely. Truth be told, that had been about the funniest thing she'd ever seen! She giggled just thinking about it. He hadn't really done anything, she just wanted to see him with purple hair, and he wouldn't let her draw him anymore after an incident where she was drawing her friends as chappy characters and he was the bear that got chased and massacred in the end… It wasn't her fault he reminded her of a bear, geez...

She decided to head back. Surely he'd figured out it was washable by now. Hopefully. Otherwise she might not be able to control her laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ichiiiiiiiiigo!" she called from the window. She jumped down lightly onto the floor and walking into his room. No Ichigo.

She wandered down the hall and opened the door to the bathroom just a crack. "Ichigo?" she called inside.

"what." He said nastily.

"Just wanted to let you know I was back!" She said cheerfully.

Ichigo huffed and threw a rubber duck at the door over the shower curtain. It hit the door with a nice thud and she closed it with a slam.

He turned of the water and stepped out again, nearly falling in his attempt to get to the mirror. Orange. THANK GOD! He thought as he combed it out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and towel dried his hair for the second time today.

He heard rustling in his room as he entered the hallway. Then, getting an evil grin on his face, he thought to himself, _I think Ms. Kuchiki needs some proper discipline to be put her in place. _ Then realizing the way he was talking to himself was creepy, he stopped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Rukia flipped through the pages of her manga. She heard the door open and barely spared a glance up as Ichigo walked into the room. "I see you figured out the dye was washable."

"Yes. I did." Rukia frowned. There was something weird about his voice. Was what she heard what she thought she heard? Because she thought she heard a seductive tone. But why would Ichigo be talking to her like tha-

"EEP!" She squeaked as Ichigo tapped her on her shoulder and she looked up.

He was still dripping wet. With no shirt on. And wearing only a towel. She wanted to DIE.

"I-Ichigo?" she sat up and pulled herself into a standing position next to Ichigo.

"Hmm?" he said. Her eyes caught his and she thought she saw, _lust_. Lust of all things… Seductive lust? No. Not Ichigo. This was clearly a fraud trying to trick her… but he looked so hot… He was beautiful! She felt her cheeks growing red and her mouth start to open slightly as she stared at his hard abs.

He smirked. "Like what you see?" he took a step closer, she took a step back. "'Cause you know, from the way you're drooling I'd say you do." She shook her head, unable to speak and he kept advancing on her, making her step backwards until she bumped into the wall. Now she panicked. What was he doing?? There was nowhere to go now!! He was too close to evade at this range. He was getting closer. Much too close. WAY WAY TOO CLOSE. Their noses were almost touching.

"I-Ichigo, get a-away." She squeaked.

"Why?"

"B-because you're g-getting too c-close."

"Really?"

"YES"

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

She nodded, keeping eye contact with him.

"Well what if I don't want to get away?" he whispered again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She was now up against his still dripping chest.

_Someone shoot me now._ "Do it a-anyway!" she stammered.

Then tightening his hold on her, he raised her up higher and… slung her over his back.

"huh?" she said dumbfounded. Now she was moving. And she was still on his back.

"ICHIGO PUT DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU BIG FAT IGNORAMOUS!!" She shrieked.

"Nope." He said over her protests. She began beating him and kicking him. He ignored her.

Taking her to the kitchen, he plopped her down, and while she was dazed got out his dad's medical tape. He then proceeded to tape her to the chair. Rukia watched as he swirled the tape around and around her waist and arms. Wait. HE WAS WHAT??

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI, UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU."

"Sorry, no can do, half-pint." He said cheerily, patting her on the head. She growled viciously and snapped at his hand with teeth.

"OOOH feisty!" he smirked, then turned around bent down to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries and cool whip. Whistling, he walked poured some of each into two different bowls and set them on the counter. "I'll be right back." He walked and came back a few minutes later with jeans and a t shirt on. Finally he was dressed. Maybe now she could calm her nerves down.

"Open up." He said. She started and looked up. He was holding a strawberry with whip cream on it. She glared at his chest moving her eyes upward intending to give him a piece of her mind, but as soon as she opened her mouth, he shoved the strawberry in. She had no choice but to eat it.

He picked up one for himself and ate it and was about to shove another one down her throat when she spoke.

"You know you didn't have to trick me like that if all you were gonna do is tie me up and make me eat strawberries." She said coldly.

Ichigo froze mid dipping his strawberry. She sounded mad. And icy. And… hurt. Ahhhh shit. He said to himself.

"Trick you like what?" he said, deciding playing innocent was the best way out of this one.

She rolled her eyes, "asshole." And didn't speak anymore.

Nope. Didn't work.

"Come on Rukia, what's the matter?" he said. He got tired of sitting there waiting on her to say something.

"Well… I thought you were gonna you know… mumhpuhgm." She muttered.

Ichigo peered at her. "What was that last part?"

"mumpsdofhme"

"What??"

"I SAID I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA KISS ME." She shouted. Ichigo jumped a full step back, then cautiously took another step forward. She looked genuinely confused and hurt.

A huge wave of guilt washed over him. "Well…" he stood looking down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Well what?" She glowered. He walked over and untied her, then stood her up.

"Well…" he said, walking up to her, "if you had wanted me to kiss you, you should have just asked. Baka." He lifted her chin and pulled her lips up to his. For what felt thirty minutes, but was probably closer to thirty seconds, they stayed like that. Then he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?" he said, still staring into her eyes, noticing how deeply violet purple they were.

"I'm sorry I dyed your hair purple." She stepped closer and hugged him to her.

He pulled her closer and said, "That's okay. I always liked the color purple anyway."

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. So cute! :) just kidding haha. So tell me what you guys think, i'm always all ears! :)))


End file.
